NotchRail
The NotchRail is the name of a railway network in Project Metropolis. It is a parody of CityRail, a railway network in New South Wales, Australia. History The first NotchRail stations were built in 2055 MY. The original NotchRail station order was like this: *Central *Cemetery (later renamed Library) *Town Hall (later renamed City Hall) *Rollercoaster *The Farm (later renamed Farm) Later, more stations were added in between some of the stations and the line was extended to the Olympic Stadium. Then, extra lines were added (the Tunnel Line, the Embassy Line, the Downtown Line, the Le Angel Branch Line and the Museum Branch Line). Station Order Main Line *Central *CraftField *Library *Troll House *City Hall *Disco Club Back *Rollercoaster *Hospital *Bomberman Arena *Farm *CS Tower *Olympic Stadium Embassy Line *City Hall *Piston Park *Australia Embassy *Zimbabwe Embassy *Burundi Embassy *Afghanistan Embassy *China Embassy *USA Embassy *Egypt Embassy *France Embassy *Taiwan Embassy *Japan Embassy *South Korea Embassy *North Korea Embassy *Jamaica Embassy *UK Embassy Downtown Line *CS Tower *Tower Defence *Museum Junction *Museum Back *Op Castle/Safari Zone *Sports Arena *ChessCraft *Oldale Village Museum Branch Line *Museum Junction *Suicide Booth *Museum Le Angel Branch Line *ChessCraft *Tennis Court *Clock Tower *Le Angel Tunnel Line *Central *Notice Board *Ragequit Parkour *Obstacle Course Station Facilities Most NotchRail stations have an aboveground boarding area, underground concourse, waiting rooms, and signature NotchRail entrance signs. The Tunnel Line stations lack aboveground boarding areas and are generally much smaller. All stations have adequate lighting and ticket machines. Minor stations do not have buttons on the Starting Stands and instead have levers, so express trains can travel pass through the stations without stopping. Some stations have entrances to other places, such as the Hospital NotchRail Station, connecting the station and the hospital basement. Most of the Downtown Line stations only have one literal platform (but signs refer to each side of the platform a 'platform', eg Tower Defence NotchRail Station has one literal platform but there are two 'platforms' for the railway tracks going each way) and a small concourse, due to low patronage. The Farm NotchRail Station is currently the only station that includes a station manager's office. Future Future stations may include: Industrial South Line *Automatic Melon Farm *LOL64o's Mansion Also, more station facilities may be added. There are plans to add timetables, a station manager's office, and waiting rooms to each station. Closed Stations and Platforms There are several platforms that are permanently closed off to the public. The Troll House NotchRail Station used to have two platforms, but the island platform (Platform 2) was closed off and stripped of its roof and ticket machine. Platform 5 of the CS Tower NotchRail Station was partially built, but was closed off because it was not needed. There were actually two stations named Obstacle Course NotchRail Station, but the aboveground station was closed off and stripped of everything, until later when it was rebuilt and renamed Disco Club Back NotchRail Station. Records *Longest platform - Farm NotchRail Station *Smallest platform - Burundi Embassy NotchRail Station *Most platforms - CS Tower NotchRail Station *Biggest station overall - CS Tower NotchRail Station Staff Louie321 is the main co-ordinator and creator of the NotchRail. LOL64o was the one who helped build the first few stations from Central NotchRail Station to City Hall NotchRail Station.